Finding Myself
by Romana Vargas 96
Summary: Based on a Dream I had. A girl who's related to Wilhelm the First gets transported to Hetalia in World War 2. Her friends are also there, but on the opposing side. T cause I'm Paranoid and NO GERMANCEST!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I was calling my best friend, Maria, to see if she could come over. We had been planning a story and I wanted to get started. "Great! We can get together at 1:30." I said, before hanging up. Once I did, I headed over to my computer and started playing Heta-Oni. But, as soon as it came up, I was hit on the head. "Aah!"

_You will find who you are…back in time._ A voice said. It was so familiar. I just couldn't place it. It had an accent, but what was it?

What? What did he mean, 'find who you are…?' I know who I am. I am Margaruite Ciel, I go by Mitchie, and I am a brunette, brown eyed girl. I am descended from keiser Wilhelm the First, and I take great pride in my German and Prussian heritage. I am Italian, French, British, and a whole lot of other things that I honestly have no clue what they are. My best friends are Maria Jessica, Stephan, and Cole. Ugh, I feel so tired now. What's that sticky feeling on my head? Blood? Ugh, great. So this is what dying feels like.

I heard the creepy music of Heta-Oni, when I was laying on the ground. _Mein Gott_ (**AN**: Mitchie knows German, so that's why she'll speak German now and again. She said: My God.) _I forgot to mute the music..._ I thought, attempting to get up from my bloody puddle. Once I sat up, however, I laid back down. It wasn't the headache that was coming on. It was the blood. I am terrified of seeing blood. That's why I only do archery. You don't see the victim's blood unless you're close.

As soon as I laid back, a weird voice was chanting something. Now that was definitely British. I've seen enough British TV to recognize that accent anywhere. I closed my eyes, as a deep sleep came over me. Then, I felt as if I was falling.

_Maria, sorry I won't be awake for when you come. When you do, wake me. I don't care how, just wake me up._ I thought, as I was slipping into unconsciousness. She would be so mad at me when she sees I'm asleep, with my little duck I named Gilbird next to me._  
_


	2. Chapter 1: Back in Time

Chapter 1: Back in time?

As I came to, I awoke in a forest. "What the…?" I asked, "Where the hell am I?" A German voice outside of the forest was counting. I got up, and decided to follow it. I mean, might as well since there's nothing better to do. As I reached the edge of the forest, I saw who was shouting numbers in German. "Oh, mien…Gott…" I said, before my knees gave away. I couldn't believe it. How could Germany be here, in the real world. He's just an anime character, right?

"Huh?" said another voice, also German sounding. Prussia? No freaking way! "Oi! West! There's a girl over here!"

"Hmm? Wow! She looks like she slept in the forest!" A rather happy Italian voice said. Italy. Of course.

"We shourd probabry herp her. She rooks worn out, and scared." A soft Japanese voice said. Wow, Japan was here too? Where the hell am I? Another dimension?

"Vell, ve should at least see if she can talk." Germany said, kneeling next to me. "Hello. Vhat's your name?"

"My name is…Mitchie. Gutentag." I said. Germany seemed surprised, but I continued talking to everyone else. "Ciao, konnichiwa, und gutentag to you too, Prussia."

"How'd you know our languages?" Italy asked as Prussia helped me up.

"I know all of you. Germany, Italy, Prussia, and Japan." I said, as I put my hand to my still hurting head. "Will you mind telling me when I am?"

"Vhen? Oh, I see. Vorld Var Two." Germany said. WHAT!

"What! Damn it! Once I find who the hell did this to me, they are dead meat! I bet it's that bloody frog or that git, England! Once I find them I'm gonna show them not to mess with me!" I yelled, walking in a random direction, only to be held back by Prussia AND Germany.

"Ve~… Mitchie's angry…" Italy said, scared. Hah! If he thinks I'm angry, he hasn't seen me when I'm furious.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I said, looking straight at Prussia.

"You remind me of him. Of Wilhelm the First." Prussia whispered. "Same attitude, same anger-issues, everything."

"That's because I'm related to him." I said, before jerking my arms out of Germany and Prussia's grasp, walking away. I just needed to be alone.

"We've found who's been keeping me alive." Prussia said. "And we need to keep her safe. If she dies, we're doomed.


	3. Chapter 2: Calming Down

**Author's Note: **Hey, people! This took me a little to write, and to one of my friends: Here's your entrance into the story. No, I don't own Hetalia. If I did England would be a girl and so would France.

Chapter 2: Calming Down

I walked as fast as I could. I needed to get away. This was just too much. I just had to sit down for a few minutes and calm down. "What the heck happened?" I asked myself as I sat on a stump. "The last thing I remember was waiting for HetaOni to load and some dude hit me on the head. Then, I wake up here. Where's here anyway? I'm certainly not in modern time, but where am I."

"Miss Mitchie!" a very energetic Italian was yelling. Duh, how stupid could I be? Running off without telling them. I am so dumb. Heck, might as well get some training done. I haven't trained in forever. I found a stick, roughly two feet long and rather thick. I picked it up, and swung it. I smirked. It was just the right weight for me. If I had a bow and arrow, I'd be much better off, but until then, sword/stick it is. I set up an old scarecrow, tied a stick to it, and started sparring. Until, someone grabbed me from behind. "EEK!" I screeched, scared to say the least. I started hitting my captor until I heard a very familiar voice.

"Mitchie, stop! Stop , it's me!" Oh my gosh.

"Stephan!" I said, turning to face one of my best friends, and the one who even got me in Hetalia in the first place. "What are you…doing here?"

"Wondering how I got here." He answered. "I met the allies and—"

"The allies?" I asked, surprised. If he was on the allies' side, and I'm sort of on the Axis Powers' side, does that mean we're…enemies? Great…

"Yeah. England and your friend's worried about you, come on." He said. I drew back.

"Who else is here?" I asked, bringing my arms in. It's a habit I do if I'm either uncomfortable or feeling alone.

"Do the names Cole and Maria Jessica mean anything to you?" he asked, and I gasped. My other best friends! One, Maria, is pretty much my sibling. She and I were meant to hang out later today.

"They're here… But… I can't. Germany and Prussia… They—" I started.

"I understand. They need you." Stephan nodded.

"I've got to get back. No doubt Italy will be worried." I said, turning, running back, leaving my friend. That's when I noticed I was wearing an army uniform. It was practically a female version of Prussia's military outfit, and my brown hair was pulled back with a barrette. None-the-less, I ran quickly, heir stick in hand (AN: Yes, Heir Stick is back.) to meet Italy and Germany.

"Vhere vere you? Prussia and Italy vere getting vorried." Germany said, well more like yelled.

"I was training." I said. I wasn't necessarily lying. "I guess I lost track of time."

"Oh, so you vere training?" Germany said. "Good. You vill start training tomorrow." _Great…_ When we reached Germany's house, I sat down.

"Hey, Prussia?" I asked.

"Yes, meine Geliebte?" He asked.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." I said, angered. "But, can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Prussia answered.

"Hn… Well, I was going to ask you how am I even here in the first place, on your side, but since you're not even listening, I might as well just go to my room." I said, getting up.

"Wait, Mitchie," Prussia said, quietly, "I didn't mean to make you mad. You're here because we need you. Germany, Japan, Italy, and I, I mean. You see, we need you to help us with the Allies. Not everyone wants to fight."

I sighed, "You could've fooled me." Sure, I understood not everyone in the countries wanted to fight, but Germany seemed like they were determined to win. "I don't see how I'm coming into the picture."

"You're the true prinzessin." He replied. "You're the only one who can step up and stop Hitler."

"Me? Go against that crazy verlierer?" I asked, "Do you know who I am?"

"Mitchie, you're the one we've been waiting for. The one who can break Hitler." Prussia said. I shook my head.

"No, I think you've got the wrong girl. I'm just a girl from America who can't harm a fly. Literally." I said, turning to leave. "I'm not going to 'break' anyone."

"Mitchie…" Prussia said, but I didn't stay to hear the rest. This has got to be a dream. When I wake up, I'm never going to watch anime again.

**German Translations (From Google Translate): **

**meine Geliebte- my lover **

**prinzessin- princess**

**verlierer- loser**


	4. Chapter 3: In Jail?

**Gutentag! It's me! Umm... I worked hard on this chapter and thank you to Lunatic Glare for the idea. Um...I own nothing but my ocs, and let's just get on to the chapter, shall we?**

Chapter 3: In Jail?

When morning came, I swore a bugle was sounding and I jumped up. "What the…" I started. Then I realized, I was not in my bed. Or in my own clothes. Or in my own house. Needless to say—I screamed.

Italy ran in and I was still freaking out. "Mitchie, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I forgot I'm in this world…" I said, once I calmed down.

"Well, come on. Germany, Prussia, and Japan are waiting. We have breakfast waiting for you." Italy said, grabbing my hand. I smiled and raced Italy down the stairs to the breakfast table. I guess Italy really didn't hear what I said, or didn't think anything of it. That's good.

When we got there, I smiled as I saw one of my favorite meals: bratwurst with pasta! I immediately sat down, next to Prussia. I really hadn't thought about it when I sat down, but I was happy here. I looked for some spices and, when I found none on the table, turned to Germany. "Germany?"

"Ja?" the blonde haired, blue eyed nation said, turning to me from the kitchen.

"Are there any spices in there?" I asked. Without normal Italian herbs, I wouldn't be able to eat it.

"Nein." Germany said. I pushed the plate away slightly. "Eat. You'll need it for training. After all, if you are who you say you are, then you'll need to eat."

"That's the thing." I said, without thinking. "I'm not from this time, I'm far more advanced."

"Ve~?" Italy asked. That's when I realized what I said.

"Dang it…" I whispered as I turned around. This was not going as I had originally hoped. "Guys…I can explain, I'm…"

"Mitchie." Prussia interrupted. "You've got to tell them."

"Tell us what, exactly?" Germany said, crossing his arms.

"I'm…not from this time. Or this world." I said, sighing. Japan was the first to react, drawing his katana. Immediately I knew what he was going to do, without him even saying so. "No! Don't kill me!" I said, backing up.

"Then, we will throw you in jail. Prussia will look after you, so you won't escape." Germany said.

"Ve~… I'm confused. Why is it so bad that she's not from here?" Italy said.

"Because, Italy…I can change what is to happen." I said, before Germany grabbed my wrist, taking me into what he called jail, and what America would call a torture chamber.

(Time Skip)

Hours had past. I had no clue exactly how long I was here, or if anyone was even around. Sighing, I began to sing softly. "S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard,  
I can't take it, see it don't feel right  
S.O.S. please someone help me  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night…" It was soft, and slow, but it was Rihanna's SOS (Rescue Me). I used to sing it all the time when I was scared, or feeling trapped. Now I really was feeling trapped and I am scared. Then, I heard a clang, followed by the voice of my best friend.

"No way are you leaving my sorella in there, you big potato idiotas." No freaking way! It was a rescue mission!

"In here! Let me out!" I said, banging on the hard, steel door, until it opened and standing there was the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (otherwise known as England), along with my best friend and America.

"Come along, now, Miss Margaret." England said, holding his hand out to me. He seemed stiff, but rather nice. "We've come to rescue you."

"Thank you." I said, taking his hand, and stepping out of the cell. Then I ran over to my crazy best friend, Maria. She's a brown haired, brown eyed girl who's Italian and she totally kicks butt. All the time.

"Mein Gott, sorella… You are crazy." I said, laughing softly. I hugged her.

"I know, but once Prussia sent word to us, we had to come. I'd like you to meet-" She started, but then America interrupted.

"I'm the HERO, America!" he said, along with his signature laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"Mitchie." I said, then I turned to England. "I'm going to deal with you and France later." That made England squirm a little, but it made me laugh.

I turned to Prussia, who had been standing in a corner. "Thank you." I said.

"It's no problem, mein Königreich. I just wanted you safe. Safer than you were going to be." He answered, looking at me.

"Come with us. And don't call me your kingdom again. I may be the princess, but that was so far into the future." I said.

"I can't come." Prussia answered, turning away from me. I grabbed his hand, feeling a spark.

"Please." I said. He sighed.

"I'll meet you outside." He said, with a soft smile.

"Great." I said. Then we headed outside.


End file.
